The A-Team- Elysium
by ibelieveinsherlock2
Summary: Colonel Hannibal Smith and his team find themselves with a new recruit. Morgan and Murdock seem to get along but things go downhill when the team finds a small child. After facing the board, Murdock and Morgan adopt the boy and the team raise him. But the boy is kidnapped and the team struggles to get him back. Kruger and his men plan to use him as leverage for a dangerous scheme.
1. Chapter 1

While on a mission,Murdock was ordered to fly around and scout out the area while the ground team moves in. While he was flying around,humming a small tune, he noticed a small puppy cowering it's way across the road.

"Awe,lookie at the wee pup." Murdock noted to himself while flipping on some overhead switches.

He started to feel bad for the small puppy and decided to land the helicopter since he had time to spare while waiting on the others. So he landed the helicopter somewhere safe and stealthily snuck his way through the town to where he had seen the pup in the road. But the pup wasn't anywhere in sight so Murdock went searching for it.

"Here,puppy,puppy." He whispered while searching through the alleys. At the end of the narrow alley,Murdock found the puppy whimpering and cowering in the corner. It's small tail shaking with fear and fright as he approached. Murdock kneeled down the where the puppy was and extended a hand,lightly clicking his tongue.

"C'me 'ere. It's alright." he assured. Murdock leaned forward to the puppy and reached out to pick it up,but a small hand grasped fingers and stopped him. Out of the shadows,behind the puppy, was a small infant. The puppy was cowering up next to the small baby,protecting it.

"Oh..is this-is this what you were guarding?" Murdock asked,retracting his hand.

"Oh boss isn't gonna like this. I can't just leave ya here though.." Murdock said,debating as he lightly nibbled on his fingernails. Finally making up his mind,Murdock reached out to the puppy but the puppy only guarded the infant and snarled at him.

"Oh..Come on,I'll take care of ya." Murdock reassured with a smile. He tried to reach out again and gently petted the puppy. Murdock picked up the little infant in his arms along with the puppy. "I promise. It'll be okay."

He covered them up with his jacket as they snuck back to the helicopter. He strapped the little infant in and placed the puppy next to the infant.

"Hope you're not afraid of flyin'" Murdock said with a smirk. He started up the helicopter again and went to pick up the others.

Face was the first to open the door and jump in. Next was B.A. And then Hannibal. When Hannibal went up front to take his usual seat,he was stopped by Murdock.

"Sorry Boss." He shouted over the loud noise of the helicopter. Hannibal looked down and saw the puppy curled up next to the sleeping infant.

"Murdock! You son on a-" Hannibal began yelling but was interrupted by bullets shooting at them. "Get us the hell out of here." Hannibal shouted. He shook his head and turned around,joining Face and B.A. in the back as Murdock lifted the helicopter up off the ground and headed back to base. Face and B.A. both exchanged glances to Hannibal who just slapped a hand to his face and sighed.

Once back to Base,Murdock landed the helicopter and turned off the engine. B.A. and Face both jumped off and headed back to the tent. It was late at night and they were all very tired. Murdock unstrapped the infant and cradled it in his arm as the puppy followed close behind. Hannibal gave Murdock a scornful look as he strode past him and into the tent. The others were murmuring to one another when Murdock entered the tent. The tiny infant holding onto his finger with the puppy close by.

"Gents.." Hannibal began. "Murdock,here, thought it'd be wise to..uh well take on some new members."

Murdock's gaze flickered from the tiny infant over to the guys standing around at the table. He shrugged and gave a small chuckle.

"He's a cute little fella,eh?" he said. The other guys gathered around him to get a closer look. Face crossed his arms and turned back to Hannibal.

"Are you just gonna let him? He's insane!" Face began to object. Hannibal rubbed a hand under his chin and watched as Murdock cooed at the tiny infant. B.A. kneeled down and picked up the puppy,looking him over.

"Hey,I think he's a bit hungry.." B.A. said,playing with the little puppy. Murdock looked up and smiled.

"I'll cook something up,yeah?" He said excitedly. Murdock made a small hammock out of his jacket and placed the tiny infant in it. Then he walked outside and cooked up some meat for the puppy and the boys.

"Bit of a late night snack." he noted to Hannibal. Hannibal nodded and stood behind Murdock,placing a hand on his shoulder as Murdock cooked.

"We'll see…" He patted Murdock on the back and walked back into the tent. Murdock knew Hannibal was talking about the infant and the puppy. His eyes fell and his heart grew heavy.

After feeding the group,Murdock sat outside the tent with the infant cradled in his arms and the puppy curled in his lap,sleeping soundly. He listened to the others argue on in the tent about Murdock's choice as he gazed into the flames of the fire.

"We can't possibly even think about letting him do this! He's insane!" Face said,slamming a hand on the table. "He's crazy! There is no way he can look after an infant!"

"Maybe it's just what he needs.." B.A. said with a shrug.

Hannibal sighed and ran a hand through his hair as the other two looked to him.

"The man has had a hard past.." Hannibal explained with a sigh. Then he gave a sharp glare to Face. "The reason you keep reminding him he is insane is unrightful. That man has proved himself a thousand times more than you and has fought more for his country deserves!" His voice grew louder until he was shouting out at Face,slamming a fist on the table. Hannibal calmed himself down before continuing.

"Murdock..lost everything. He had a family of his own once..but they were kidnapped and killed during his deployment in Afgan. His son was only three years because he was serving his country and trying to make it a better place."

B.A. and Face sighed and hung their heads in shame. Face was now feeling overwhelmed with guilt. He didn't know of Murdock's past. If it were him,Face would have gone insane too.

"If we owe anything to that man,it's a chance to regain a piece of what he lost." Hannibal continued. "He is a part of the team. And hell,if any of us went through what he had been through,we would give anything to have a second chance. Just give him a chance."

Face said nothing as he turned his back to the others and folded his arms across his chest. B.A. nodded and agreed to help out. The tent grew very quiet then.

Murdock listened as tears fell silently. He had forgotten about his past when he lost his mind. It was why he had liked it. It took the pain away.

Hannibal stepped out from the tent and beckoned Murdock to join them inside. Murdock quickly wiped away his tears and stood,walking into the tent. The puppy yawning as it stretched and hurried to catch up.

"As a team we have come to a decision. Not only will this boy grow up under your watch,Murdock. But we will all play a role in his upbringing. As well as the dog." Hannibal explained,gently placing a hand on Murdock's shoulder.

"Yes,sir." Murdock replied happily with a firm nod.

"Alright. Everyone,get a goodnight's rest. Tomorrow is a busy day." Hannibal said,dismissing everyone for the night.

Later that night when it was time to sleep,Murdock climbed into his bed with the infant and puppy curled up next to his bedside in a small bed he had made from his jacket and some blankets he had snuck from the other base tents.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the years,Murdock and Morgan adopted the child as their own. With the boards decision,the team all participated in helping to raise the child. At times it helped bring the team closer together and others..well not so much. It wasn't easy being not only military but also a parent while always being on dangerous missions.

Murdock had grown really fond of the child and would sit and watch cartoons on the television with the boy lying in his lap as they sat on the couch in the be told,he was a great father figure. Always looking after the kid and interacting with him almost all the time.

Five years later and things were still a bit rough among the team. The more older the child became the more everyone seemed to settle down. Face was still have a tough time adjusting.

Late one night after putting Lucas to sleep,Murdock and Morgan met up with the team. They entered the tent bickering on about some nonsense when the others just gave them a look as they gathered around the narrow rectangle table with a map sprawled out in front of them.

"You two can either stay behind or straighten up!" Hannibal snarled at the two,drawing in their attention. Morgan and Murdock fell silent as they looked down at the map. Hannibal debriefed the team on the objective and carefully went over the detailed plan.

"Face, you sit this one out. You're on duty tonight."

Face sat back in his chair and moaned loudly in frustration. His hands slowly wiping over his face as he groaned.

"Come on! I swear it's B.A.'s turn!" he whined,pouting as he looked up at the Colonel. Seeing the 'enough' look from the colonel,Face agreed with a heavy sigh as he stood and exited the tent.

"Are you sure he can handle it,sir?" Murdock asked worriedly,looking from Hannibal to Morgan and back. Hannibal nodded.

"I trust him to know that if he even screws this up,the consequences won't go easy on him with the board."

Murdock and Morgan both glanced to one another as Murdock fondled his hat in his hands nervously.

After giving Face the "parent talk" and leaving strict instructions, Murdock spoke with Face alone. He looked the other man directly in the eyes and leaned in close.

"Look,who has the most to lose if something goes wrong here? Me. And I trust you.."

Face smiled and placed a gentle hand on his comrades shoulder.

"Yeah,but..um..what if something does happen?"

Murdock shook his head.

"You'll be fine. I trust you,Face."  
After that,Murdock went in and said goodnight to Lucas before the team headed out and loaded up in the helicopter.


	3. Chapter 3

As a new recruit,Morgan had to get used to the new ropes around the place. And she knew the team was the best and they were not going to be easy to keep up with. It was hard enough just trying to get on the team,but Morgan was the top in her rank and the best on her base. She was a high recommended airborne ranger from the united states air base in Washington.

As Hannibal and the team geared up, B.A. was dragged aboard with Face and Murdock's help and knocked out once he was strapped into the seat. Murdock was only overly too happy to be in the pilots seat once again. As Morgan stepped on to the plane,she tossed her backpack into her seat and went up to the cockpit.

"Having fun?" she joked,tapping his helmet with a smirk. Murdock smiled up at her and nodded Then she turned around and went to take her seat in the back with Bosco,loading up the weapons. Colonel Smith took the co pilot seat next to Murdock as he fired up the engines. With a firm nod from the Colonel, Murdock nodded in return with a smile and started the plane down the runway singing kumbaya.

As Murdock sped up,the plane rattled and Morgan gripped her gun close with one hand as they other wrapped tightly around the shoulder strap of her seat belt. This was one thing she definitely had to get used to was Murdock's flying. Once the take off was over and the plane was leveled in the air,Murdock's voice came on over the intercoms:

"Attention passengers this is your Captain speaking, we're going to be experiencing some heavy turbulence shortly so fasten your seat belts,please. Because this loser just bet that I couldn't do a 360 barrel roll in this let's just say I'm about to be $20 richer real soon."

Hannibal looked over at Murdock who just smirked and gave the colonel a thumbs up with one hand while the other stayed on the wheel.

Morgan's eyes widen in fear suddenly as she looked over at Bosco. Damn it..

The side of plan took a sharp turn to the right and flipped over in mid Morgan could finish her was screaming in the back seat while Murdock was up front howling and cheering.

"Pay up!" He called out as he leveled the plane. Too shocked and traumatized,Morgan wasn't sure if she wanted to kill someone or break down on the spot. Her hands shook as her teeth chattered. Wishing she was in the same state B.A. was in,Morgan knew someone was defiantly going to pay for that.

After settling things down,Hannibal unbuckled his seat belt and went into the back with Morgan. He went over the plan details with as they geared up. After buckling down a small strap that held a rifle to her back,Morgan turned around and went up front.

"Are you sure he'll be okay?" She asked Murdock.

"Yeah,he'll be fine. Don't worry. He's a great kid." Murdock reassured with a smile,reaching up and flipping some switches overhead.

The helicopter lights went off as the plane went stealth. Morgan walked back over and slid open the door. Even though it was pitch black outside,Morgan was sure she would be fine. She was an airborne ranger and had plenty experience doing these jumps. Hannibal gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"Hold on. Murdock wants a word." he shouted to her. What could he possibly want right now? Whatever it was,it wasn't going to end well. Then Hannibal headed up front to take over as Murdock came over to her.

"Are you sure about this?" Morgan asked,worriedly. Murdock smirked and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Trust me! It's a lot like flying but you're falling at 12,000 feet!" Murdock shouted.

She gave him a worried glance before looking out the open door. The strong wind blowing by as the plane flew at 12,000 feet. Sudden,Murdock shoved her when she wasn't looking and Morgan fell forward out the door,screaming bloody murder as she fell. Morgan hated him for it but he was only trying to help. Or at least that would be his excuse when she would try and kill him later.

After making sure everything was clear,Murdock closed the door and went back to the cockpit.

"What happened?" Hannibal asked. Murdock just gave him a little shrug as he took his seat again and kept flying.

Morgan landed down in a clear meadow and unlatched her parachute. She grabbed her gun and loaded it.

"That little fucker is so dead." She growled as she walked in to the woods.

Morgan didn't say anything but she still had the urge to murder someone for it. But she kept her cool and stayed on task as she marched onward.

Hannibal and Murdock landed the plane a few miles North of where Morgan had landed. They carefully woke up Bosco and headed off to meet up with the others at the tower. At the tower, Morgan was already waiting when the others arrived and it was a good thing the tower was abandoned. As soon as Morgan locked eyes on Murdock,she charged at him with a sharp knife and tackled him to the ground. She held the knife to his throat and pinned him down with a hand grasping his neck tightly. Dropping the knife,Morgan curled her hand into a tight fist and slammed it right into the side of his jaw. Hannibal and Bosco ran over and quickly pulled her off before she could get another hit in.

"It's good to see you too." Murdock coughed,standing back up on his feet. Morgan spat at him as Bosco tried to calm her down.

"Murdock,what have we told you about pushing people out of planes?" Hannibal snarled at him. Murdock apologized as they went on with their mission to retrieve the data. During the mission,Morgan kept her distance from him as they snuck into the main building and hacked into the computer systems. Once they had the data,the team cleared out and put the escape plan into action.

Morgan and Murdock snuck through the town and found a truck passing by. Morgan waved a hand to Murdock as they chased beside the truck and leaped onto the trailer of the semi truck. They snuck under the side rails as Morgan jumped and climbed up onto the top.

She leaned down over the edge of the trailer and looked down.

"Murdock! Hook up the line!"

Murdock looked up and nodded. He was still down below finishing up as he hooked the last clasp to the side of the rail.

"Okay,now help me up." He called up to Morgan. She crawled and leaned down over the edge,extending a hand out to him. Murdock looked up at her and smiled. Then he jumped and reached out to grab her hand but missed. He fell back down on his feet and growled.

"Lower!"

Morgan sighed and rolled her eyes,leaning down as far as she could without falling over.

Murdock jumped again and his finger tips barely touched hers this time. She slammed her hand down on the side of the trailer.

"Damn it, Murdock! For fucks sake! Jump!"

Murdock threw up his hands in the air in defeat.

"You wanna give it a try? S'not so easy from down here!"

"Just come on!"

Murdock stuck out his tongue at her and she wagged a finger at him.

"Watch it." She warned.

Then he crouched down low before leaping up again. He pushed himself hard up from the platform and reached up to grab Morgan's out stretched hand. His boots clanked as they slammed against the side of the truck. Morgan smirked and grasped a tight hold of his hand. Murdock chuckled nervously as he climbed while Morgan helped pull him up. She grabbed the back of his pants by the buckle and hauled the rest of him up on to the top of the truck. Murdock gathered himself and sat up on his knees with a deep exhale as he settled his hat back on his head.

"I thought rangers could jump high." Morgan teased,patting him on the back. Murdock gave a sarcastic laugh and gently shoved her arm as he sat down next to her.

"You guys alright?" Hannibal's voice echoed as it came in through the small headset in her ear.

Morgan looked over at Murdock and nodded.

"Yeah,Murdock might need a bit of an adjustment. But yeah we're fine."

"Alright. Make sure this mission is stealth. We don't want any attention. See you back at base."

"Roger. "

Morgan gave Murdock a slap on the shoulder as she carefully stood and headed to the front. Knocking out the driver,Morgan moved him to the back as Murdock took over the driving. They drove to the landing dock where the plane was and met up with Hannibal and Bosco. They left the truck behind as they loaded into the plane. Morgan made sure Murdock walked ahead of her to ensure no more tricks were going to be played as she carried the case onto the plane.

"Son,get us out of here." Hannibal nodded over to Murdock as he adjusted his headset. Murdock smiled widely as the plane started down the runway,rapidly picking up speed. He even started singing as the plane took off from the ground. The mission couldn't have gone more better. In fact,it was almost too perfect.


End file.
